lemonade_standfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun
Introduction Jun is Tropic's Character in PMD Odyssey. She's a Shiny Gardevoir that also happens to be mute, and the party's chauffeur . This doesn't stop her from being quite expressive and wordy when she wants to be. She's a sweet and friendly girl who tries her best. But she also has a fiercer side to her when she's pushed. History Personal Family life wise, her mother Amelia's a race car driver, and her father Shuichi is a hard working manga artist. They also happened to be fans of the wrestling league. It was a relatively quiet,loving and uneventful home life. Not much is known about her life before meeting the crew besides this info. Jun had gotten relatively skilled at writing and sketching, as a result of her quiet status. Appereance wise, she's noted to be beautiful in general. She has long hair that covers her right eye. The most noteworthy aspect of her appearance however, is the fact that she's blue/shiny,instead of green like most Gardevoirs. Unlike the rest of the party, Jun wears clothes. Campaign Jun tends to get along with most of the party, and is at least neutral to them. Even when she has an initially rough start with them. In the campaign, she's more of the support/special attacker of the party. Being a psychic-fairy type has meant some of the foes they fight are more effective against her. Seeing as she owns the only car, she's typically the way the Odyssey Crew gets around when they aren't using public transportation or hiking. She enjoys getting to drive other vehicles when she gets the chance however. Her ability, Trace, has been rather hit or miss when it comes to the fights. She either traces an extremely useful ability, or a situational ability that doesn't really help her. Events of the Campaign Jun was one of the first characters to fight the Poipole in the museum after going there for a day of sight seeing. Between the efforts of Belle, Jun and Ara, they defeated it, forcing it to flee. She then used her teleportation powers to get the group together at the cart. It was then that the group was informed by Emile that they needed to collected all the Mcguffins to save the world from a terrible fate. Seeing as she had the car, she drove them all to Kyrurem's Horn to obtain the first. But not before encountering the Plant Gang for the first time, a group that's harassed them and has been a thorn in their (especially Jun's) side throughout the campaign. However once they made it there, they fought a band of sentient ice cream on a ski lift, almost wrecking the entire party if not for Jun tracing their ability and managing to defeat them. In the second fight, Jun held up a meteorite that hatched into an Emolga named Kars. After various antics inside the mountain itself, they fought a Cryogonal and obtained their first prism, the healing kind. After that, it was a trip to the big city of Mew Orleans, (and a fight with the Plant Gang that damaged Jun's car) where everyone had to get jobs to fund the next leg of their journey. This time, their journey included a train ride, of which, Jun's charms worked in allowing her to drive the train to it's destination. While Blake, Belle and Unagi went to the fighting league, Bob worked at a waffle house, Sam at a nuclear power plant,Jun decided to use her car to the fullest by becoming a taxi driver. An endeavor that would prove to earn her (and Kars) a decent amount of cash,but also cause strife. Her erratic driving with her first and last passengers led to her getting two tickets from a Zoroark that somehow resisted her charms. Rather than pay the tickets, with the help of Kars, she fought the tickets in court. Despite things looking bleak at the end, Kars managed to save the day when the Salazzle lawyer made a huge mistake. Having won their case, an estatic Jun treated Kars, and his friend Wamuu to a steak dinner, and the two fixed the car. Eventually the group met up at the Waffle House, and Ava, a Sylveon waitress decided to quit her job and tag along. Once again,it was a train ride there but this time, a movie was filming on it. One that Jun got to be an extra in along with Kars and Sam. The party then ended up debating for a long time about what to bring on the trek through the desert to the next prism, with Blake and Belle arguing about Box Mart. Once Ava made them sleep, Jun drove day and night to make it to the desert hotel. Once they set off on their trek through the desert, trouble hit when fording the river resulted in their supplies being lost, Belle, Jun and the others managed to retrieve all the supplies. During a sandstorm, her and Belle teleported into the ruins where the next prism was, but seeing as neither could read the hieroglyphics, and didn't want to set off traps, they waited til morning for the rest. In the gladiator style arena at the end of the ruins, the group fought several Pokemon that an ancient pharaoh sent against them for the trial. After scoring the last hit on the final opponent, the ground rumbled and a giant drill burst from the ground, causing a sinkhole that sucked in the king and others. A new enemy trio had shown up to steal the prism. Seeing as this trio were daft enough to leave their drill unattended, half the party stole the drill and used it to assist in the fight by running down the enemy. Once they were defeated, Jun got to try out the drill after learning how to use it. When the trio tried to escape in a chopper, Belle tried to stop it with Bounce...only to hop into the blades themselves and harmed herself. Jun Wish and other's help managed to heal Belle. But after such a fight, the party agreed it was time to visit Terrablaze Hill, where Blake,Belle and Jun's families lived. Blake,Ava & Unagi went to his parent's house, Belle, Bob,Sam & Bane went to her grandmother's, and Jun & Kars went to her parent's home. Jun gave Kars a tour of the house. Jun introduced Kars to her dad, a manga artist drawing a story about a bizarre adventure. Her mom almost gave Kars a heart attack with her British accent. After a discussion over various topics, and eventually opening up a little about his past, Amelia gave Kars words of encouragement that he needed to hear. After that, the four of them had a pleasant dinner. But before they left, Blake's birthday happened to coincide with the visit,meaning everyone was invited. When everyone pitched in for Blake's birthyday party,Jun made the birthday cards. Jun's family sent her off with a few gifts of her own before she drove to their next destination, the airport. Eon Island was the place Jun originally wanted to visit before the desert. Once they got off the plane, their old nemesis,the Plant Gang started a fight on the airstrip. Eventually airport security did show up to help. But also informed them of a Lycanroc terrorizing the island, and a giant squid in another part of the island. With the rest of the team, she had a fun time at the beach, while others did a watermelon festival. She then helped Belle,Sam and Kars fix solar panels,allowing a Moltres to hatch from the tower's egg. A once in a lifetime event that they got to witness. After that, the four went to help in the battle against a phantom manta ray that had attacked Blake and Ava. The whole party, with the assistance of the Moltres, they destroyed the Phantom Manta Ray, cleaned up the beach and freed the hotel from the goop that buried the hotel. Somewhere they'd be staying for the time being. Jun assisted in the rollercoaster boss battle against a giant Tyranitar robot piloted by a Midnight Lycanroc (not named Jamal). Afterwards, it challenged Blake to duel in a volcano arena and the Odyssey crew went back to their hotel to prepare. While everyone trained, Jun practiced her Moonblast on the beach, awakening an army of Sandygast, which formed into a Palosand. Despite their best efforts, Jun and Kars ended up barely losing due to it with it's 1 HP that it healed near the start. Bob used Sitrus berries to wake them up,but happened to tease them whilst doing it. Jun and Kars ended up taking out their frustrations on Bob,knocking him out of Odyssey entirely. When it came time for Blake to face off against his rival, the rest of the gang got VIP seats. this however was a trick set by the Poipole, dropping them into a side part of the arena to fight it. Jun also did her best to cheer for Blake after the Poipole's defeat. The two Lycanrocs managed to KO each other however. Leaving them both unconscious in the middle of this volcano arena, with the Poipole's KO'd body having pressed a button when it fell over. This caused the volcano to rumble, the button that would cause the eruption of the volcano. During the volcanic eruption, Jun teleported out of the volcano once her friends got out of the stadium and waited for her friends to escape with her on the train. Kars meanwhile flew out of it. For some reason,everyone mistook Jun as the driver of the train and told her to step on it. Once they escaped, they decided to interrogate the Poipole and Lycanroc, Nathan and Alex. They shared that they're trying to find the prisms as well and didn't have faith in the group to keep them safe. So the party convinced them that they could be trusted with this mission. After that, the two parted ways. it was revealed the volcanic eruption caused a mass fainting event because Odyssey is a fun and lighthearted campaign where dying has been outlawed. They made their way to Zigzagoon City, a city with a welcoming name. They stayed in a Druddigon Hotel, only to be attacked in the night by the chainsaw wielding dragons which they defeated. Jun acquired the chainsaw at this point. They found the city besieged by mummys with an ominous fog in the city. They fought a horde of forty zombies, making their way through the city, with Ava and some of the others getting a mummy curse,covering them in wrappings and making them skeletons gradually. Jun was lucky enough to avoid a majority of this,save for one time. Blake had also been relatively lucky. Ava's luck was reversed,failing nearly every chance to avoid becoming one and was first to succumb to the curse,becoming typless. They'd taken the long way through the maze before taking a shortcut which turned out to be less dangerous than expected. With that, they made their way up the tower. Belle hunted for a turkey dinner in the walls, with Jun being the one to succeed in a roll, and end up with a turkey dinner. Jun tried to blast the Malamar mid speech but it didn't quite work out. It summoned a Gourgeist and Dusknoir to help out,the Gourgeist used Trick or Treat to make Jun a ghost-psychic-fairy type. Jun did manage to Moonblsat at the end, taking it down. With that, the city was freed of it's Mummy-Zombie curse and they had their next prism. However, they weren't allowed to leave despite this. Bob bought a set of knives so he'd have something else to defend himself with. This was also around the time that Belle departed from the Odyssey Crew,leaving Jun.Blake, Unagi,Kars and Bob. Ava was kidnapped by Bowser the Hoopa, so the group had to go into the Seven Hoopa Hotels to shut doors. Wait what? Anyways, in a fight against Hoopa and his gang, they were defeated, and thrown across the world. Blake was thrown on a deserted island, finding Ava in the custody of Salazzle and her harem tribe. He begrudgingly accepted the Water Temple Quest to free her. Unagi and Bob ended up in a crystal cave, tried mining,fought two Pokemon,and Unagi evolved. Jun and Kars had to build a car out of junk to enter a race. Gallery Work In Progress. Trivia *Despite being mute, she can still use the move Disarming Voice. *Blake and her seem to be the most KO'd party members in Odyssey. *Her and Belle are tied for the most moves, at eight each. *She had the first successful seduce in any of the campaigns. *She was the first of two shinies to appear throughout the various campaigns. *Jun slept through Sam's screaming for an hour. *Jun, as well as the rest of the party, and passengers slept through Bane's 8 hour cry. *Jun taught Kars how to eat pancakes. *Despite no mechanical knowhow, Jun's successfully hit the correct buttons to work complex machinery a few times. *Jun is quite fond of giving out hugs. A trait she shares with her mom. *Jun tends to bring up topics unknowingly relevant to Kars' past. *Jun is one of Tropic's favorite characters to draw. *Jun's often seen with her knife. Despite having magical attacks, she still keeps it on her just in case. *In at least two occasions, Jun's delivered the killing blow to the final enemy to the tune of JoJo related music. *Jun was the only Pokemon immune to the effects of Baron's love potion. *Jun was going to be in the Chaos Campaign but it ended before she appeared.